kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Why Must They Fight?
is the forty-sixth episode of Kamen Rider Drive. This episode features the debut appearance of Kamen Rider Chaser Mach, a fusion form between Kamen Riders Mach and Chaser, as well as the proper debut of the Sigma Circular in mecha form. This also marks the final appearances of Medic and Tenjuro Banno. Synopsis Chase protected Go in exchange for his life. Only after seeing him perish does Go realize the impact Chase had on him. Then, Gold Drive, whom Chase supposedly used his final strength to defeat, appears before him. Meanwhile, Shinnosuke heads for the rooftop of the SSDC alongside Heart and Medic. A device that would turn humanity into data, the Sigma Circular, is there. However, right before they could reach the place, the second Global Freeze hits… Plot Rinna and Genpachiro manages to cut the building's power source, allowing Shinnosuke and the executives to get in. Despite Chase's death, Gold Drive still survives the kamikaze attempt, prompting Mach to fight him again. Having finally acknowledges Chase as his friend, he used the Signal Chaser Bike to become Kamen Rider Chaser Mach and seemingly defeated Gold Drive, destroying the hijacked body of 006. Kiriko reunites with Go and delighted over his victory but her happiness cut short after discovering Chase's death. After Drive, Heart and Medic defeated the remaining three Reaper Legionnaires, Medic tried to save their Cores but they instead exploded and soon realized that she had lost this ability ever since she woke up, hinting it as Banno's final trap. Shinnosuke receives a call from Kiriko of Gold Drive's death. As the last two Roidmudes mourn of Chase's demise, the second Global Freeze has taken action, but as they tried to advance, Medic was forced to be left behind after she suddenly weakened not even a second after she re-assumed her Super Evolved form. Meanwhile, Banno appears to have survived in his Driver despite Gold Drive's defeat but before his mind can be transferred again, Go kills him with the Shingou-Ax. Once done, Go gives Kiriko Shift Dead Heat and orders her to get to Shinnosuke. Reaching the Sigma Circular, Drive and Heart arrived too late as Sigma finally evolves and attacks the pair with blistering speed and great power. At the same time, victims of Heavy Acceleration are slowly digitizing from Sigma's power. As the machine utilizes the power of all four Super Evolved Core Driviars, Heart and Drive plan a simultaneous attack but failed. A weakened Medic appears and her body disintegrates but in her final moments, Medic's Core assumes the form of the goddess she was from the first Global Freeze, healing Shinnosuke before evaporated into nothingness. In rage, Shinnosuke transforms into Type Tridoron and stood up to continue the battle to end Banno's madness. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : Guest cast * : Shift Cars, Signal Bikes & Viral Cores *'Car Used:' **Type Change: Shift Tridoron **Tire Exchange: N/A *'Type Used:' **Type Tridoron *'Tire Blending used in Type Tridoron:' **Kouji Genbar *'Bike Used:' **Form Change: Signal Mach, Signal Chaser **Signal Exchange: N/A *'Form Used:' **Mach, Chaser Mach *'Core Used:' **Chaser Cobra, Chaser Spider, Chaser Bat (all are absorbed into Chaser Mach) *'Tune Used:' **Chaser Cobra (Chaser Muchi), Chaser Spider (Chaser Tsume), Chaser Bat (Chaser Yumiya) (all absorbed into Chaser Mach) Errors *When changing into Chaser Mach, the close up shot of Chaser Mach shows that the left side of Chaser Mach is covered with Chaser's underarmor is slightly different than the preceding and aftershot before it. *When Chaser Mach does a 360 spin around Gold Drive, the camera angle of the shot shows the suit actor of Chaser Mach actually missing before cutting to an angle where it looked like it actually connected. *Before Go kills Banno, the Shingou-Ax announces "Matteroyo" before Go even hit the red Shingou Push Button. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 29, . *Closing Screen Shift Car/Signal Bike **Kamen Riders: Drive & Mach **Shift Cars: Shift Tridoron, Shift Dead Heat **Signal Bikes: Signal Mach, Signal Chaser *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Heart, Medic†, Roidmude 081†, Roidmude 105†, Roidmude 101† **'Count at episode end:' 1 *'Answer to the episode's question:' To put an end to Banno's reign of terror once and for all. *The way Go kills Banno is similar to how Shinnosuke killed Mr. Belt during Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future, with the Shingou-Ax being used as the weapon. Unlike Shinnosuke, Go uses a Full Throttle finisher and made sure to completely connect the Shingou-Ax's blade with the Driver, resulting in complete destruction. *As of this episode, with the deaths of 081, 101, and 105, all Roidmudes who have Core numbers in the 80s and 100s range are eliminated. **With 101's death, all 38 of the Bat-Type Roidmudes have been destroyed. With Medic's, all 32 of the Cobra-Types are gone. *When Chaser Mach defeats Gold Drive and exposes his Roidmude body, the screen shows "a high-speed hero with a scarf defeated a skull head guy", resembled two Shotaro Ishinomori's creations, the Cyborg 009 and the Skull Man. **The 2007 Anime The Skull Man also intimated that Mikogami Hayato/Skull Man/Skull is Joe Shimamura's father, just like Banno and Go. *Tomoya Warabino's (Heart) 28th birthday and director Takayuki Shibasaki's 37th birthday, falling on August 4th and August 6th 2015 respectively, were celebrated during filming of this episode. http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/drive/story/1206187_2271.html *The airdate of this episode (9/13/2015) is also on "Kaixa Day", a meme holiday partaken by many Kamen Rider fans to celebrate the "inner jerkiness" of Masato Kusaka/Kamen Rider Kaixa. *The first TV commerical teaser for the upcoming series Kamen Rider Ghost was aired right after the preview of the next episode. *This episode continues a trend from the previous series where the main villains (Wizard s Sou Fueki and Gaim s Ryoma Sengoku & Rosyuo) behind the events isn't killed or defeated by the Main Rider. External links to be added. References Category:New Form Episode